gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue
The Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue is a upgraded version of the MBF-05LM Gundam Astray Mirage Frame developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian Works. The unit first appeared in the photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray. Combat Characteristics and Technological Abilities The armament of the Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue is largely changed and upgraded into a powerful close combat mobile unit. It thus features two head mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, two beam sabers and a beam rifle. Besides these weapons it is equipped with the "Amenohabakili" katana, which appears similar to the "Gerbera Straight" katana of the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame. However, the "Amenohabakiri" also has VPS applied to it. The Mirage Frame 2nd Issue's were greatly changed. The Anklet and Bracelt Swords were replaced with "compact swords", sets of smaller claws-like sword, while adding two "Fin Rifles" on it's shoulders and the "Saber Fang" on it's back. Although the Mirage Frame Second Issue retains it's Mirage Colloid cloaking system, It's also capable of transforming into it's new mode. While it usually appears in Tyrant Mode, the Mirage Frame will switch to Brute Mode by transforming itself into a Beast-like Mobile Armor, similar to the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. In this mode, it's performance in battle is greatly strengthened and can use it's full speed against it's opponents. It can also fully use it's Fin Rifles as both close combat and beam weapons and the Saber Fang as well. The performance of Brute mode is incredibly high, made it almost next to impossible to get hit by projectile weapon and barely give chance for opponent to counter attack. However, even coordinator like Gina has problems piloting the unit so he has his body modified in order to pilot it. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The Mirage Frame is also equipped with a standard beam rifle. ;*"Amenohabakili" Katana :A mobile suit-sized katana similar to the "Gerbera Straight" katana of the Red Frame. It is name after a magic blade of the same name in Japan. VPS is also applied to this sword, giving it incredible duration and the ability to change colors. ;*Compact Swords :The Compact Swords, or "C Sword" for short, is a pair of claws equipped on each of the knuckles (B-Type) and feet (A-Type) of the Mirage Frame 2nd Issue. ;*Fin Rifles :Powerful blades equipped on the shoulders that can be used as both close combat weapons as well as a long Ranged weapon as they can fire two powerful beam cannons in it. GAT-X252 Forbidden's Geschmeidig Panzer is applied on these fins, allow the beam to shot in curve. They can only be used in "Brute Mode" ;*Saber Fang :Can only be used in "Brute Mode", these are a pair of powerful beam sabers equipped on the "head" of the Mirage Frame 2nd Issue. ;*CIWS :As with the other Orb Astray prototype, the Mirage Frame is also equipped with head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. The CIWS can however only be used in "Tyrant mode". System Features ;*Geschmeidig Panzer Variants MBF-P05LM3 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 3rd Issue History In CE 71, the Orb Union's Morgenroete corporation built five Gundam Astray prototype mobile suits at Heliopolis, the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame, MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame, MBF-P04 Astray Green Frame and the MBF-P05 Astray Mirage Frame, which were used to base the five G Project Gundams that they assisted the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation in creating. They successfully copied the EA's beam rifle and saber technology, but Morgenroete did not have access to the Phase Shift armor design, and compensated this by making the Gundam Astray units lighter and more agile than their EA counterparts. On January 25, CE 71, ZAFT's attack on Heliopolis to steal the Alliance Gundams also unknowingly interrupted the Astray Project. In order hide their progress, Orb's military decided to destroy the Astray lab. However all Astray prototypes survived and fell into the hands of different factions. The Mirage Frame, which only existed in form of reserve parts, fell into the hands of the mysterious organization Librarian, who modifed it to the existing model. With the rebirth of Rondo Ghina Sahaku by Librarian, he is given this mobile suit for his revenge towards Gai Murakumo. But when it was greatly damaged by Gai's MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise, Librarian upgraded the Astray Mirage Frame into the Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue while modifying Ghina for him to pilot it, unknowingly that he has a secret agenda. Ghina betrays the Librarian Works and stole the said mobile suit to get revenge. This leads to him being hunted by the Junk Guild, Serpent Tail and the Librarian Works Trivia *The Brute Mode of the unit has some striking resemblance to the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam and the TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound. External Links Mirage Frame 2nd Issue Details from Official SEED vs Astray site